Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{4}{5} \times 4\dfrac{3}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{9}{5} \times \dfrac{23}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{9 \times 23}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{207}{25}$ $ = 8 \dfrac{7}{25}$